


学ラン姿

by hanbunnotsuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, 学ラン
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbunnotsuki/pseuds/hanbunnotsuki
Summary: ランスはシロの高校時代の学ランを見つけましまた。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 日本語で小説を書いてみたかったから、挑戦しました。なんとなくできました。案外楽しかったです。やっぱり日本語のスピーチスタイルのニュアンスが好きだな、ともう一度思いました。
> 
> 有井さんが[落書きした学ランス](https://twitter.com/ari10o10o/status/778649330290790400)を見て、短いklance小説を書きたいと思って、なんとなく違う方向に走って、８０％がボルトロン一家の小説になって、なんでだよこりゃww　klanceの力ってヤバいんですよね、一度書いたらもう止められない感じがしました。　この小説はklanceの神社にお供えします。いつも心にklanceを。
> 
> やっぱり日本語力不足なので、これは限界だな…小説をもっと読むべきだわ…勉強すべきだわ　ううっ。外国人の日本語なので、間違いは山ほどあるので、ご了承ください。
> 
> EDIT:  
> さらに！！有井さんが小説からの[ワンシーン](https://twitter.com/ari10o10o/status/778936349449531392)を描いてくださった！！感謝です！！はあああ恵まれている…
> 
> EDIT2:  
> さらにさらに！！！[ヨモさんが描いてくださった絵](https://twitter.com/pppdrdo/status/778959671293992960)！！はあ幸せすぎてたまらない

「 ねえ、シロ。このジャケット超かっこいいけど、どこで買った？」

 

「俺の押し入れをかき回すのをよしなさい、ランス。」シロが振り向けると、懐かしい高校時代の学ランが目についた。「ああ、それか。」

 

「ウオーー！シロ、学ラン持ってるんだ！！アニメとまんがでしか見たことない！！」静かにまんがを読んでたピッジまで騒いで始めて、ランスのすねを蹴って、シロの学ランを奪い取った。 「すげえー！本物だ！！」

 

「いってーー！！おい、ピッジ！！俺がさきだろ！かえせ！！」

 

「「学ラン」？ なんだい、それ？」ポテチを食べてながらハンクは訊いた。

 

キースは何も言ってないが、気になっている目でピッジとランスが喧嘩させてる学ランを見ていた。

 

「それはな、俺は日本に住でたときの高校の制服だった。」

 

「制服？いいなあー 僕たち、高校んとき制服着てないしなー」ため息をして、ハンクはまた新しいポテチを開いた。「キースはどうだった？」

 

「俺も着てなかった。」DSに夢中で、キースは答えた。

 

「ハンク、ポテチはもういいだろ。後晩めしが食べれないぞ。」

 

「わかったー パパー」

 

「またパパをいうのか...」

 

「ほら、みて！」ピッジの発言で、皆ピッジの方に向いた。「どうだい、かっこいいでしょ！！」

 

ピッジはシロの学ランを着ていると、明らかにサイズが大きすぎだった。袖が長すぎてピッジの指一本さえ出てこなくて、裾もピッジの膝のうえまでに届いた。

 

かっこいいというか、かわいかった。

 

「はっ！パパのパジャマを着ている子供みてえだよ、お前は！！」

 

「だからパパ呼ぶのはもうよせって...」シロは飽きた顔でつぶやいた。

 

「貸せ！俺の番だ！ズボンもあるから、セットでしよっか。このランス様がお前にカッコイイの本っ当の意味を教えてやるぜ！」

 

ブツブツをしながら、ピッジはにっこりと笑ってるランスに学ランを渡した。ズボンも手にいれて、ランスは部屋から出て行った。

 

「ねえ、シロって高校のときモテなかったの？学ランのボタンがまだ全部ついてるよ。」そう言って、ピッジは本をもう一度拾って読み続けた。

 

思ってたより、ピッジはそういうの詳しかった。アニメとまんがの影響はさすがに凄い。

 

「俺らは男子高校だったからなあ。てか、そういうの本当にやるのかな...」

 

「へえー」

 

「ランス様帰ってきたぜ ☆☆！！」それを発言して、ランスは部屋に戻った。「思ってたより着心地がいいなあ、これ！」

 

「ランス、ぶふっ！あのズボン大きすぎね？落ちてるよ。」ハンクがくすくす笑って言った。

 

ランスの腰が細すぎて、ランスが手で支えてなければ、もうすでに床に落ちていくだろう。この眺めで、シロがほんのり微笑んだ。

 

「うっせーよ！ベルトさえあれば、完璧のカッコよさだろ！」

 

「カッコよさの本っ当の意味ってこんなにダサかったけ。学ランに謝れ。」ピッジは本を読みながら嘲た。「なあ？キース？」

 

普段はピッジと一緒にランスを嘲るキースは妙に返事をしなかった。ピッジの言葉が聞こえてないみたいで、彼はただボーっとランスを見ていた。

 

「キース？」ピッジの眉毛にしわが寄せた。

 

「わあ、キース！！カービィちゃん死んでるよ！！かわいそうに...」

 

「ん？あ、ああ... 」

 

「お前、どうしたの？」ピッジが聞いた。

 

「いや、なんでもねえ。」そう言って、キースの目がまだランスから離れない。

 

「ふーん」

 

「んじゃ、そろそろ飯を食いに行こうか？もう遅いし。」体を伸ばして、シロが立ってた。「ランス、着替えて来な。」

 

「了解~ あ、ジャケット、借りてもいい？」

 

「別にいいぞ。似合うしな。」

 

「やったー！！パパだーーいすき♡」ランスは口を膨らませて、ちゅっの音をした。その瞬間、誰かが息をのんだ。

 

「こらっ！」爆笑してながらランスが逃げた。

 

「俺、トイレに行ってくる。」そう言って、 キースがとっさに立ち去った。

 

「おう。行って来い。」

 

あれから、10分も経った。キースもランスもまだ戻ってこなかった。

 

「あいつらどこだ... うんこか？」 ハンクはだるくいって、ちらっとポテチを見た。

 

「ポテチを触んなよ、ハンク。多分もうすぐだから、我慢。」

 

「キースはさっき変だったよ。具合でも悪いのかな？」

 

ピッジが言ったと通り、さっきのキースの様子がちょっとおかしい。普段より静かだった。

 

「じゃ、俺、あいつらの様子見にいってくる。」そう告げて、シロは部屋を出ていった。

 

トイレの前まで行って、シロがドアをノックした。「キース？」

 

返事はなかった。シロがもう一度ノックした。

 

「キース？いるの？」

 

「おう」

 

キースの声が苦しく聞こえた。

 

「大丈夫か？具合が悪いか？」

 

「平気。すぐ...出るから。」

 

大丈夫じゃない声だったから、シロが心配になった。「平気じゃないだろ、入らせろ。」

 

また、返事がなかった。シロがノブを試しみると、鍵がつけてないみたいだった。「入るぞ... 」

 

シロがドアを開けた瞬間、誰かが大声で悲鳴した。

 

「へっ」

 

「キース、おまっ、鍵つけてなかったのかよ？！？！？」「忘れた」「忘れたっじゃねえよ、クソが！！！」

 

固まったシロが瞬いた。

 

狭いトイレで、キースはランスに壁ドンをしていた。 ランスは手で顔を隠していたけど、耳と首は真っ赤で、死んでいる動物の鳴き声のような音をしていた。彼はまだ学ランを着ているが、さっき着てたシロのズボンが床に落ちた。キースは同じく顔が真っ赤で、まっすぐシロの視線を向けた。

 

シロの頭がまだ追いつけなくて、何を言えばいいかわからなくなった。「晩飯…は？」

 

「…あとで行くから、先行ってて。」キースが冷静に答えて、ドアを閉めるようにしてた。

 

「えっ、ちょっと待って！キース！？」

 

「あとはちゃんと掃除するから！」

 

「掃除！？！？何言ってんの？！おいキース、開けろ！」

 

その時、ランスの喘ぎ声が浮かんだ。シロが再び固まった。

 

「洗濯も…するから！！」

 

嘘だろ、マジかよ、と思っていたシロは現場から逃げ出した。

 

「あれ、キースとランスは？」一人で戻ったシロにピッジが聞いた。

 

「えっ、えっと、具合！キースの具合が悪そうだった！先に行っててと言った！」

 

「で、ランスは？着替えるのが遅いなあ、あいつ。女子よりもな。」ハンクはそう言って、立ち上がった。「呼んでこようか？僕、お腹空いたよー」

 

「それはいい！！ランスはあとで行くって言った！キースと一緒に！」シロが焦って言って、二人をアパートから連れ出した。「じゃ、行こう！！腹減ってるんでしょう！」

  
残念ながら、あの学ランは燃やすしかない。

**Author's Note:**

> ランスが真っ赤な顔で学ランを返そうとする時に、シロは「もういい、お前が持って」と言って、燃やしてなく学ランは安全なので、安心してください。


End file.
